¡La diosa del amor se ha enamorado!
by ProxiDeLaRue
Summary: La diosa del amor está harta de su constante dolor de cabeza, Mark Evans, el humano que se la pasa ignorando todas las señales de amor que le mandan sus pretendientes. Un 14 de Febrero la diosa finalmente decide tomar cartas en el asunto, por lo que se convierte en humana para lograr que Mark se enamore - pero las cosa no suelen salirle como ella planea. [EndouxRika, AU. Dub names]


La diosa del Amor miraba por su espejo mágico con un semblante aburrido pintado por toda su morena cara. Sus últimos tres candidatos para una chica fallaron terriblemente en intentar cortejarla; ¿por qué eran tan torpes? ¿qué no sabían que cada vez que fallaban, ella se jalaba el pelo con desesperación y se comía las uñas con estrés?—_¿que debía gastarse más horas de manicura debido a eso?_—; ¿no sabían que ella tiene un dios superior que la vigila y que si tiene más fallos, será castigada terriblemente? Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al pensar en él. Era terrible cuando se enojaba.

Dejando de pensar en sus continuos fallos en su complicado trabajo, decidió bajar su espejo mágico y dejarlo en una mesa con un mantel estampado en corazones—¿acaso no podía tener un mantel más cursi? Con tan pocos logros en el amor en los últimos años, no conseguía mucha paga para decorar bien su casa en las nubes—. La diosa pensó dolida en que su hogar podría estar mejor decorado. Muchos de los sirvientes que antes la ayudaban a enamorar a los humanos renunciaron al no tener su paga mensual en chocolate.

Recordó, entonces, que mañana sería San Valentín en la tierra. El día que ella misma había autoproclamado como suyo para que la adoraran y le agradecieran por intentar que las ínfimas vidas humanas fueran más felices.

Pero no. Las cosas no podian salir nunca como ella planeaba.

Ese era justo el día en que más debía trabajar. Descubrió la diosa que ese catorce de febrero los humanos se regalaban presentes los unos a los otros para demostrar su amor—¿pero no te has preguntado quién es el que les da esa fuerza de voluntad y valentía para declararse y hacer aquellas cosas? Así es ella, ¿y como le pagaban? Rompiendo sus relaciones al mes o no siguiendo sus instrucciones indirectas (que para ella eran bien directas), fallandl en sus declaraciones de amor.

La divinidad dejó de ensimismarse en sus propios pensamientos al sentir una sensación de malestar. Se sintió mareada, como si algo muy poderoso, capaz de soportar sus poderes románticos, estuviera por hacer alguna estupidez contra el amor que ELLA gobernaba. De cierta forma estaba acostumbrada a los pequeños bajones que sentía; era inevitable sentir a los humanos que odiaban el amor y hacían cosas para ofenderlo, pero este sentimientos era más fuerte que los anteriores.

Preocupada, alcanzó su espejo mágico para ver quien era el mal-amado que le hacía sentir así. Resolló y frunció fuertemente las cejas al ver quien era el culpable.

Mark Evans.

_¡Ese idiota!_

Se palmeó la frente al no imaginarse que fuera él—_si__empre era él_. Hace un tiempo, mientras navegaba por internet—el hecho de que estuviera en bancarrota no quería decir que no tuviera acceso a internet mundano, ¿de acuerdo?—descubrió el termino «friendzone», el cual ahora mismo le parecía másque correcto para el chico de la bandana naranja que tanto le desagradaba. Evans tenía una cantidad de pretendientes tal que podría crear un juego Otome con eso.

La diosa se puso una mano en la barbilla y miró para arriba, meditando. La verdad no sería mala idea. Podría ganarse unos cuantos yenes—que necesita urgentemente para unos lindos zapatos—haciendo un juego así.

La diosa sacudió su cabeza. _¡Concentrate! _se dijo. Poniéndose un mechón de su pelo azul tras la oreja, observó el escenario que se mostraba ante ella por medio del espejo.

El chico de pelo castaño estaba frente a una chica de pelo morado, ojos de ternero degollado y mejillas sonrojadas. Aquello pareció adorable a la diosa, pero no se dejó llevar por el paisaje, sabía que algo andaba mal ahí, así que hizo zoom con los dedos sobre el cristal para ver más de cerca la escena.

—Mark, yo... yo quiero... yo te...—Intentaba hablar la chica, su voz temblorosa denotando su nerviosismo. Mark la miró confundido, no entendía que quería decirle. Luego de un rato, ya teniendo su propia teoría sobre porque ella estaría nerviosa, le respondió:

—Oh, ya veo, ¡no tienes por qué avergonzarte, Cammy! ¡si querías que te prestara mi balón de fútbol, podrías habermelo dicho desde el principio! No me molesta, tengo más —dijo Mark con total inocencia (e ignorancia, agregó la diosa, frustrada). La pelimorada le miró dolida y luego bajó su cabeza hacia el suelo. El castaño le dio unas palmadas cariñosas en el hombro y le entregó el balón que tenía en sus manos.

La escena hizo que la diosa se quisiera dar quince palmadas en la cara e irse a otro planeta para gobernar el amor ahí.

¿Cómo era posible ser tan inútil, tan despistado, tan estúpido?

Se deshonró más al ver que la chica se despedía de él con una tristeza bien disimulada y con el bendito balón en sus manos.

... _¿TAN INÚTIL, TAN POCO CONSTANTE, TAN COBARDE?_

Quiso regañar a la muchacha también por rendirse en su declaración de amor. Sin embargo, de cierta forma se compadecía de ella; si la diosa fuera humana, hasta ella misma se rendiría en declarar su amor a alguien tan repelente al sentimiento como lo era Mark Evans.

Ahí fue cuando se le prendió el foco.

Ya consiguió una solución a su dolor de cabeza más grande desde que ese mal-amado nació. ¡Se transformaría en humana para espabilarlo y que eligiese a alguna de sus pretendientes! No se transformaba en algo desde hace muchísimos años, pero debería tener aun el toque.

Aunque sería arriesgado.

Transformarse le costaba unos muchos yenes, y tenía la cantidad justa para su hacerlo—por lo que si fallaba su misión autopropuesta, no podría volver a su casa en los cielos y se quedaría como humana para lo que resta de su eternidad.

Bueno, carpe diem (_¿aunque cree que los jóvenes de ahora le dicen yolo, no era así?_).

Mañana mismo se transformaría y le mostraría a Mark Evans lo que era el amor. Tal vez era muy positiva, pero sabía que era una de sus virtudes.

* * *

Ya era de mañana y no estaba lista. ¿Qué forma de humana debería tomar? ¿debería mostrarse con su forma de diosa, o crearse una forma completamente diferente a su forma original?

Meditó unos instantes.

¿Pero qué tonterías pensaba? Ella era totalmente hermosa en su forma original y no tenía por qué tomar otra. Su piel oscura, cabello celeste, ojos grises. Era divina, lo único que necesitaba era ropa mundana y podría pasarse perfectamente como una humana. Asintió con la cabeza por este pensamiento y sin más, decidió salir de su casa y bajar unas larguísimas escaleras hacia la tierra. Esto sería largo.

Al llegar a tierra firme, ya se encontraba en su forma humana, por lo que no paraba de jadear por el cansancio que le causó bajar tal cantidad de escalones desde las nubes hasta un monte cercano de la ciudad Inazuma.

Caminó por toda la ciudad buscando y revisando todas las canchas de fútbol que encontrara. En todo lo que conocía del muchacho, era claramente que el único crush que podría tener en su vida el deporte. No lo culpaba. Debía admitir que era muy divertido, hasta una vez se interesó en un jugador estadounidense hace muchos años... Pero él ya era historia.

Dando tantas vueltas, llegó a el campo de la rivera. Tuvo ganas de levantar el puño al cielo y gritar triunfante al ver que ahí estaba él, Mark Evans, jugando con su equipo del instituto Raimon contra otro equipo de niños. No quiso molestar, así que se sentó en una banca a esperar a que el partido terminara. Saco su teléfono del bolsillo de su suéter rosa y revisó la hora, lo guardó luego. Vio el partido por unos diez segundos y sacó otra vez el dispositivo a ver si tenía algún mensaje.

_¿De quién? _Se río vilmente una vocecilla en su mente. Era muy irónico: la diosa del amor, tan hermosa y brillante, no tuviera nadie que la mensajeara el día del amor y la amistad—pero en su defensa ¡no podía tener vida social teniendo que preocuparse por la de los demás! Hasta tenía que hacer de casamentera con algunos dioses, era todo un fastidio. Lo única diosa con la que medio hablaba era la diosa de la Victoria, pero ambas siempre estaban muy ocupadas como para mantener una conversación que durara más que una hora.

Para dejar de pensar en en su casi nula vida sentimental, se propuso observar al arquero del Raimon. Piel bronceada, ojos marrones grandes que inspiraban confianza, cara redonda y adorable que daba ganas de agarrar y estrujar, cabello castaño con mechones que salían de la inseparable bandana naranja que el siempre llevaba. Para ser un chico de catorce años, no estaba en mala forma; entendía porqué tres managers del equipo se habían enamorado de él. A la diosa le dio un poco de pena pensar en las chicas que fueran rechazadas por Mark cuando este se decidiera por alguna chica. Cuando terminara su misión con Mark, se encargaría de buscarle pareja a las managers restantes para que no se sintieran solas.

Se puso nerviosa al darse cuenta que había sido descubierta por el arquero, quien la encontró con la vista y la había comenzado a mirar con curiosidad. _Como sin nuca hubiese visto una chica_, pensó ella, inflando las mejillas y desviando un poco la mirada.

Se dio cuenta entonces que era el momento adecuado para poner en marcha su plan—por lo que se recompuso y le saludó con la mano, dibujando una sonrisa coqueta en su lindo rostro (que sabía perfectamente él no iba a notar). Mark correspondió al instante al saludo. Lo que los dos no se esperaban era un balonazo que le diera de lleno en la cara, haciéndolo caer con rostro rojo por el golpe. La de pelo azul de asustó al escuchar su alarido de dolor y por instinto se acercó a la cancha.

—¡Capitán! —gritaron todos los jugadores del Raimon, acercándose a la arquería. La diosa observó enfadada como el pobre portero no podía ni respirar con todo el equipo sobre él. Hasta un tonto de pelo rosado con googles en su cabeza alzó tres dedos y le preguntó que cuantos dedos podía ver.

—Tranquilos, chicos, ¡estoy bien! Solo fue un golpe —dijo Mark, dirigiéndole una mirada tranquilizadora a sus compañeros, como si nunca hubiera sido golpeado. Agarró el balón que había entrado en la portería y gritó con euforia—. ¡Sigamos jugando!

Los demás asintieron por las ordenes de su capitán y se disponían a volver a sus sitios en el campo, mas su entrenador hizo una seña de pausa con las manos: era hora de un descanso. Todos los chicos suspiraron y se fueron a las bancas, cansados. Ya cuando Mark se quedó solo dirigió su mirada a la causante de su distracción. La diosa lo miró de vuelta, sintiéndose culpable.

—Lo siento mucho por haberte distraído... —musitó la de ojos grises. El muchacho solo le regaló una sonrisa despreocupada, la cual le causó una extraña sensación en la boca del estómago.

—Tranquila, sólo me saludaste. Además, fui yo quien se olvido que estaba en un partido —Se rascó la parte trasera de su cabeza—. Soy Mark, ¿y tú cómo te llamas?

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a la peliazul. ¿Podía ser mas tonta? No pensó en un nombre humano para cuando estuviera acá. Intento recordar su nombre humano de la ultima vez que estuvo en la tierra.

—Suzette Hartland, pero llámame Sue —Se presentó la morena aleteando las pestañas, haciendo gala su innata carisma. El muchacho soltó una risa, haciendo que sus cosquillas incrementaran.

—¡Encantando de conocerte, Sue! —respondió él, mostrándole una gran sonrisa con dientes tan blancos que podrían cegar a cualquiera.

La diosa maldijo por lo bajo. Mark Evans tenía una risa encantadora, y su contagioso buen humor no se quedaba atrás.

Él la invitó a que conociera a su equipo, y ella, luego de pensarlo un poco, aceptó. Se presentó ante todos y se puso a hablar con las managers para sacarles información sobre Mark—no le dijeron nada que no supiera ya. Por los constantes dolores que él le causaba, ella veía su vida por su espejo mágico como si de un anime se tratase. Uno de fútbol, la verdad. Y a ella no le iban los spokon, personalmente prefería los shoujo.

Se había hecho de tarde y ya todos se estaban yendo a sus casas. Mark fue el único en quedarse, y no faltó que le preguntara a donde iría ella. Sue se dio cuenta que no tenía con quien quedarse, y su forma de chica de catorce años no le ayudaría a conseguir un departamento o la habitación de un hotel.

—¿No tienes donde quedarte? —reguntó con impresión el castaño al silencio de Sue. Ella se puso nerviosa; no tenía dónde quedarse realmente, y no podía subir a su casa en las nubes porque no tenía los yenes para volver a su forma de diosa. Estaba atrapada. _¡Estúpido yolo!_

—Yo... —suspiró rendida al darse cuenta que no tenía excusas—. No, no tengo.

—Ahh. En ese caso, puedes quedarte en mi casa si quieres.

Sue luchó por no palmearse la cara en ese momento—tanto por la inminente inocencia del muchacho como para tapar su sonrojo—. Él le sonrió de manera cautivadora, a vista de Sue. Volvió a quedarse en silencio sin saber que decir. ¿Acaso la madre de este chico no le parecería raro que trajera una chica a su casa para dormir? Bueno, no es como sin fuera a dormir con _él_ en su _habitación_. Tenía que aprovechar la amabilidad de Evans, así podría completar su plan.

Un calor en su pecho apareció. Sue no quiso pensar en el significado de eso.

—¿Lo dices en serio? ¿tus padres te dejarían quedarme en tu casa?

—Claro. Si le muestro a mi mamá porqué no tienes un hogar, seguro me deja —Sue sintió como si Mark hablara de ella como sifuera una mascota.

Sacudió la cabeza para luego unir las manos y sonreírle.

—En ese caso ¡andando! —dijo ella, acercándose y agarrándole por el brazo. Mark miró su acción con una expresión que no pudo descifrar, sería algo como... ¿nerviosismo? Tal vez Sue estaba tan desesperada por ver señales de amor en él, que ya estaba viendo cosas que no eran...

* * *

La madre de Mark era una muy buena persona.

Sólo con ella, aparentemente.

Regañaba mucho a Mark y se molestaba con su marido al no ayudarla a regañar a su hijo, pero podía sentir el inmenso amor que emanaba hacia su familia. Hace tiempo que no veía algo tan bonito. Con excusas malas y miradas de cachorro abandonado, Mark y Sue lograron convencer a los Evans de que ella se quedara a dormir hasta que Sue tuviera que irse. Le dieron la habitación de invitados, que convenientemente estaba en frente que la de Mark. La cena que tuvieron fue muy normal, Sue anotaba mentalmente todas las historias que contaba Mark a sus padres sobre como le fue el día y una que otra vez las miradas de los dos se cruzaban, y Sue podría jurar que vio brillar los ojos de Mark, pero era por un periodo muy corto, muy ínfimo, e hizo todo lo posible para no buscarle la razón.

Cuando la diosa se dispuso a dormir para tener su sueño de belleza—¿cómo creías que se mantenía tan hermosa y en forma todos los días a pesar de la crisis?—sintió de nuevo el malestar y el mareo, pero multiplicado por mil. Sue podía jurar que casi se desmayaba, pero como pudo se apoyó en la pared. Con enojo al saber quien era el causante, salió de su habitación y entró a la de Mark sin siquiera tocar la puerta.

Vió a Mark hablando por teléfono.

Con una chica. Lo sabía—_lo sentía_.

Y no cualquiera, sino una de sus pretendientes mas viejas. Una que sin duda alguna Mark había friendzionado ya.

Mark no la había notado aún, estaba muy concentrado jugando con sus pies con el balón de fútbol. Sue decidió cambiar de planes. Lo vigilaría toda la noche y usaría la aplicación de su teléfono que le dio el dios del sueño para ver que soñaba Mark por las noches. Solo quería un indicio de que no solo pensaba en fútbol hasta a la hora de dormir.

Era un plan muy fastidioso y acosador pero ¿y qué? ¿qué era el amor sin un poco de acoso?

Y así hizo, se escondió en el armario del chico de la bandana, observando con la puerta medio abierta y criticando el gusto de un hombre al decorar su habitación—ya que no estaba nada decorada, una que otra cosa que ver con el fútbol pero en sí, nada—. Sue se sentía aun mal, pero se acostumbró al malestar de alguna forma. Supuso que fue al darse cuenta que Mark tenían una muy cordial amistad con la chica con la que hablaba. Sue no se encargaba de la amistad, pero era una rama del amor y podía sentirla y alegrarse por ella.

—¿Qué si alguien me dio algo por San Valentín? -—preguntó Mark por el teléfono. Sue afinó su oído en ese momento—. No, ¿por qué preguntas?

No quería darse más facepalms.

No quería.

No lo haría.

No lo...

No importa, ya lo hizo.

Sue quiso salir del armario y gritarle a Mark que hoy dos managers le dieron especial atención al terminar el partido, pero aparentemente para Mark eso no significaba nada. También se sintió un poco hastiada (y no sabía el por qué—¿o sí?) por el hecho de que Mark hablara por tanto tiempo con su amiga.

¡Tenía en su casa a una chica sin hogar, hermosa, simpática y no intentaba relacionarse con ella!

—Pero... —Volvió a hablar el arquero—. Hoy conocí a Sue y se ha quedado a dormir en mi casa, supongo que eso cuenta.

La diosa se sonrojó inevitablemente. ¿Entonces ella, el acontecimiento importante de hoy, Mark lo tomó en cuenta? Dejó de pensar al escuchar gritos de confusión por parte de la amiga en el teléfono. Mark por inercia alejó el teléfono de su oído y como pudo intentó explicarle para que no pensara mal.

Ay, ya nadie puede traer completos extraños a su casa sin que le juzgaran.

Sue escuchó que la amiga le preguntó a Mark como estaba su cara por el balonazo de hoy. Mark sin pensarlo puso su mano en su mejilla, donde había dado el balón. Un claro moretón era visible a distancia, incluso detrás de la vendita que puso.

—Aún me duele, pero si me hubiese dejado llevar por el dolor, no habríamos ganado el juego de hoy, ¿no crees? —Luego de eso, Mark se carcajeó con ganas y una sincera felicidad.

Este muchacho sudaba felicidad y positivismo hasta por la bandana, pensó la diosa.

Mark revisó el reloj que estaba al lado de una foto de un hombre adulto idéntico a el, y si Sue intentaba hacer memoria, recordaría a Mark llamarlo abuelo. Se despidió de su amiga y se acomodo en su cama dispuesto a dormir. Sue suspiro y se dijo que sería una larga noche, cuando sintió que el corazón del castaño están más tranquilo—significando que ya estaba dormido—salió del armario y se acercó a él; admiró el rostro relajado del capitán del Raimon, se sentó en el suelo al lado de su cama y se quedo embobada observando sus facciones. No podía quedarse viendo rostros de chicos con harems todos los días, era interesante ver que tanto llamaba la atención en ellos.

La morena dirigió su mirada hacia la mejilla magullada del muchacho, sintiéndose ligeramente culpable de nuevo. Tenía que hacer algo para pagar su hospitalidad y recordó algo que le avergonzó considerar.

Los besos de la diosa del amor eran curativos. En sí—su saliva lo era.

Podría curar su golpe en la mejilla con algún beso. No era nada del otro mundo, pero eso era justo lo que quería evitar...

Sue se mordió la parte interna de su mejilla.

Odiaba ser tan enamoradiza.

Se estaba interesando en él, ya lo sabía, ya lo aceptaba. Le estaba gustando Mark Evans, ese que con sus faltas hacia el amor le hacían tanto año—pero las cosas que había hecho hoy por ella le hacían sentir feliz.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿acaso estaba bien el sentir dos emociones distintas al mismo tiempo? ¿se estaba volviendo loca?

¿Por qué a pesar de saber que no debe, que no debe, que no debe—

—Tiene tanto ese deseo de besarle, de curarle?

Entinces Sue mojó un poco sus labios con su lengua, y se acercó al rostro durmiente de Mark. Con cuidado le quitó la venda, y ahí mismñ le plantó un largo beso en la mejilla. El momentole pareció tomar una eternida, lo cual le revolvió el estómago—¿desde hace cuánto no sentía el mundo detenerse al estar con alguien?

Cuando sintió que la piel del castaño volvía a su suavidad natural, decidió finalmente separar sus labios.

Sonrojada, avergonzada, pero inevitablemente feliz, decidió dejar su misión de observarlo para otra noche.

Y quizá, dejar su puesto de diosa para luchar por él como humana... Sólo tal vez.

Ese pensamiento le llenó con determinación. La diosa salió de la habitación sin notar como el rostro de Mark estaba pintaba una sonrisa—una sonrisa embobada. Sus latidos se aceleraron, y aunque Sue los confundiera con los suyos propios, muy en el fondo se alegro de dar ese efecto en él.

Quien lo diría, ¡La diosa del amor se había enamorado!

* * *

**N/A: lo siento por la frase final tan cursi, no pude evitarlo ajsjsjsj**

**Hice esta historia como un reto de wattpad de escribir ships crack. Espero que les haya gustado! **

**Fun fact: esta historia se encuentra en el mismo universo que la de mi otro fic, "Cuando la diosa del sol conoció el invierno", vayan a revisarla en mi perfil si les interesa, contiene Shirou/Shawn x Kinako/Goldie!**


End file.
